Letters From Hogwarts
by Stephanie Rae
Summary: A series of one-shots about the reactions students have to getting their first letter form Hogwarts: the acceptance letter. Includes the series generation, marauders and even the post-war generation. Please Read, Review, Request and Enjoy!
1. Draco Malfoy

**I decided to start a series of one-shots that involved various characters reactions to getting their letters (for obvious reasons, I wont include Harry. Please see Book 1 of the series for his story). I'm not opposed to including Marauder's Generation or Post-War Generation to the series, as I think it may be a fun thing to write about. Obviously, I'm starting with my favorite :p I'm also very happy to take requests! Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Ms. J.K. Rowling does._**  
**

* * *

"Mo-_THER_!"

Draco Malfoy strode into the mudroom with his chest thrown out in defiance. He shucked off his muddy boots, and threw his gloves behind his shoulder. The house elves cleaning up after him squeaked in protest; they had just cleaned this very floor with their toothbrushes.

"Mo-_THER_!" He whined loudly, tossing his athletics cloak aside, "I was flying really well when you called me in! What do you want!" He finally came to a halt in the dining room where he found his mother and father both standing at the head of their very long table. He stopped short and slammed his hands on his hips, pursing his lips at his parents.

"Draco. Please do not yell at your mother." his father, Lucius, said smoothly.

"But why did she--"

"You have a letter, my son." his mother, Narcissa, said with a quaver in her voice. Draco's mouth dropped open. Was it today? Was he getting his letter today?

He padded up to his parents where his father was holding a thick envelope out to his only son. Lucius Malfoy did not believe in smiling, but his usually knitted eyebrows were high on his head, which Draco had come to know as his father's way of positively beaming.

The letter was addressed:

_To Mr. Draco Phinneus Malfoy_

_ Eastern Wing_

_ Malfoy Manor_

_ Yorkshire_

Draco tore open the package furiously, and read the letter within. He was accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The tiniest of sighs of relief escaped him. As sure as he was that he would get into his parent's alma mater, he had his fair share of sleepless nights, wondering what would happen if he didn't get his letter.

"Good Boy, Draco." Lucius said, firmly shaking his son's hand. "Kiss your Mother."

Draco kissed his mother's cheek, "We are very proud of you, darling." Narcissa dabbed at her eyes with a silk handkerchief.

"Next Tuesday, we'll all be going into Diagon Alley to get your things--"

"I get my wand, right? And an owl? And new robes?" Draco interjected, happily shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Lucius chortled and ruffled his son's hair, "Of course."

Draco grinned widely and raced into his room in the eastern wing of the manor. He flopped happily onto his four poster and clutched his letter in his sweaty hands. He was going to Hogwarts, and he was quite sure that he would rule the school.


	2. Hermione Granger

**A Chapter on Hermione Granger. A bit short, but there you are. Enjoy. Please feel free to put in requests!**

**_I don't own Harry Potter._  
**

* * *

_"Hermione Granger is a smart girl."_

She had read this on all of her class reports since she started going to school. All of her teachers noted on her brilliance, and all of her teachers patted her on the head and gave her gilded, starry stickers for all her efforts. Hermione's heart swelled when she thought of the praise she would get in her secondary school. Maybe she could be a prefect someday! Maybe she would graduate the first in her class! Maybe she would be a doctor, or a lawyer or Prime Minister for England, or--

_Tap tap tap!_

Hermione looked up from her scribbling in her diary. An owl perched on the sill outside her window. It hooted at her knowingly, and tapped at the glass again.

"Mum!" Hermione fled down the stairs into the kitchen. Her mother was bent over x ray films of decaying teeth, barely noticing her daughters cries.

"Mum! Come here! Quickly!"

"Hermione, dear, I'm busy."

"But there's an owl in my room!"

Jena Granger looked up form her films, an eyebrow arched quizzically, "An owl?"

"In my room. Yes!" Jean watched as her daughter's tangled mane flew out behind her as she ran back up the stairs. She decided it would be best to follow her; Hermione wasn't a particularly imaginative child, and hadn't said anything whimsical or foolish since she was a toddler. She expected there would be a perfectly logical explanation for her daughter's behavior awaiting her.

Sure enough, there was an owl at the window sill. It tapped at the glass and stuck out its foot.

"Is…is that a letter?" Hermione breathed. Jean flew to the window. She shoved it open, gripped the owl (who hooted in horror), tore the letter from its leg and pushed it back out onto the sill, slamming the window shut and locking it.

"You know, owl's aren't a particularly dirty animal," Hermione preached, "They are quite cleanly. You didn't have to be so forceful. Look, it's puffing itself up! Owls puff themselves up to almost twice their size when their agitated and--Mum?"

Jean was white as a sheet. The letter was addressed to her daughter, down to the very room she lived in! She carefully opened the letter, hoping that this letter wasn't some sort of terrorist conspiracy that had been tailing her baby daughter.

It wasn't. It was a letter accepting her to a school. A school for…magic. She handed the letter over to her daughter wordlessly. Hermione read it quickly, and looked up at her mother.

"Hogwarts? What's that?"

"I-I don't know, dear."

"Well, it says it's a school for--"

"Dear, I think it might be a joke."

"A joke?" The girl's face fell.

"You know how children your age are. They think it's funny to play pranks on people who…who…"

"Don't have any friends?" Hermione muttered. She sat heavily on her bed and read the letter again. "Mum, It's odd that someone would include a list of books and supplies in a joke."

Jean opened her mouth to speak when there was a knock at the door. She motioned at her daughter to follow her downstairs. Perhaps after whoever was calling left, she could explain to her that the other children were jealous of how smart Hermione was, and clearly, that's the only reason why they liked to play jokes on her. This wasn't the first time Hermione came home with a hope and a dream that was later to be crushed by nasty, mean children at school.

Hermione trudged to the door, her eyes growing wet with tears. She knew that everybody thought she was a know-it-all. She knew what they said about her. She just wished that they would leave her alone; it wasn't her fault that she liked to read! And now they've even gone to the lengths to making up an entire school to ship her off to!

She opened the front door, and looked up. There on the threshold was a thin woman wearing long, shimmering green robes, square spectacles and…a pointed hat!

"Good Afternoon, Hermione, Jean. My name is Minerva McGonagall. I believe you received my letter?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open. It was real. She was going to learn magic.


End file.
